<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>19 by InsaneDream- (automatic_moonfall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754890">19</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_moonfall/pseuds/InsaneDream-'>InsaneDream- (automatic_moonfall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 灿俊 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_moonfall/pseuds/InsaneDream-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Beauty in your way.”<br/>-《19》Lazy Weekends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>在李东赫17岁生日两个月后的一天，他带上新出炉的驾照，开着从自家车库偷出来的车在十字街的路上晃荡。那不是辆多气派的车，甚至有些颠簸，但李东赫开得悠然自得。如果在路上遇到熟人，还免不了一顿炫耀。</p><p>他是在皇后糖果店门前遇到黄仁俊的。他穿着秀气的水手服，大方的露出纤细洁白的腿部。海军帽的飘带在风中起舞，同他的眼神一样虚晃缥缈。</p><p>这在夏日的街道上是道养眼的风景。</p><p>他手里捧着满满一袋糖果，鬼知道李东赫看到他的第一想法竟然是如果能拥有那袋糖该多幸福。</p><p>或许是上帝体谅他这辈子没见过这么多糖，于是拥有一整袋糖果的水手服男孩朝他跑来，敲了敲他的车窗。</p><p>李东赫将车窗摇下，姣好的脸庞枕着手臂趴在车窗边同他搭讪。这搭讪的方法老套，如果不是这家伙看着年纪小，现在又是白天，他会以为自己被特殊行业的男孩缠上了。</p><p>“我叫黄仁俊。”</p><p>“李东赫。”</p><p>李东赫懵懵的自报家门。</p><p>“东赫能带我兜兜风吗？”</p><p>黄仁俊的脸上绽放出笑容，标准甜美又似乎缺少灵魂。但那个年纪的李东赫哪会看出这些，他只觉得是天使降临了，直愣愣的盯着漂亮的脸蛋放空。</p><p>大概是李东赫愣神时间太长了，黄仁俊开始提报酬。</p><p>“这袋糖都给你。”</p><p>那么这家伙绝不是做那种服务的孩子。那种人是不会贴钱挨操的。况且他也不是想让自己操他，只是兜兜风。现在他一声令下，天涯海角都可以去。</p><p>其实不要糖也可以。李东赫心道。但白送的糖果不拿白不拿，况且他也会出开车的力。</p><p>“要去哪里？”</p><p>“你去哪里我就去哪里。”</p><p>“不怕我把你卖了？”</p><p>“随你。”</p><p>黄仁俊坐进车里将一整袋糖塞到他怀里，“报酬我付完了。”</p><p>李东赫看了下油表，拉动操纵杆挂上高档。</p><p>“我带你去海边吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来牛皮袋还是回到黄仁俊手上，李东赫说是暂为保管。他们花了一个小时开到海边，他们到的时候太阳已经落到西边了。到的地方也偏僻，海滩上空无一人。这主要怪李东赫走错了路。</p><p>但黄仁俊没有指责不称职的导游，反而兴奋起来，一下车就在海边疯跑，肆意的将鞋甩掉。如果不是怜惜自己娇嫩的脚，他大概会把袜子也脱掉。李东赫捡了鞋跟在他后面，在不了解对方是否会水的情况下生怕他往海里冲。</p><p>也许黄仁俊也喜欢他华丽的水手服，最终停在了浅浅的海滩上，靠翻涌的海水冲洗自己穿了袜子的脚。</p><p> </p><p>“我很少出远门。每天只是在家、学校还有补习班三点转移。”</p><p>玩累了的黄仁俊同他解释。</p><p>这就是拥有一整袋糖的代价。李东赫断定。</p><p>“为什么给我这袋糖。”</p><p>“这袋糖是舞蹈比赛的奖励。”</p><p>“主办方可真吝啬。”</p><p>黄仁俊摇头，“妈妈给的。”</p><p>就算我得了汽修大赛第一名我妈妈也不会给我买这么多糖，李东赫心想。</p><p>但黄仁俊脸上闪过一丝厌恶，“小孩子才喜欢的东西。”</p><p>李东赫将再次伸向牛皮袋的手收回，逆反的劲一下子上来了，“所以你觉得我是小孩子？”他说得颇有些此地无银三百两的意味。</p><p>“不是，东赫会开车，是绝对的大人。只是我没有别的东西可以做报酬了。”</p><p>黄仁俊为他开脱。他看李东赫恼羞成怒的样子，笑了起来。清脆的笑声在空旷的海边听来尤为突兀。</p><p>这是个圈套，李东赫羞红了脸，手在袋子里挑挑选选，捡了根看上去有大人味的山楂条塞进嘴里来掩饰自己的尴尬。</p><p>他们在海边坐了很久，直到太阳落下海平面。李东赫拍拍屁股站起来，伸手去拉黄仁俊。</p><p>“走，带你去吃饭。”他得意起来拿拇指指向自己，“大人请客。”</p><p>他们在日落餐厅吃了快餐。饭间李东赫问出了憋了一下午的疑问。</p><p>“为什么非要上我的车？”</p><p>“我在商店街就注意到你了。你开着车沿着十字街东西向来到中心区，一路上热情的同遇到的朋友打招呼。”黄仁俊舔着沾了酱汁的手指，思考了一下接着说道：“Alex、Sam、Yolande、Lily......”</p><p>“你记性真好。”李东赫恭维。</p><p>“但他们都没有上你的车。”</p><p>黄仁俊抬眼同他对视，杏眼闪过一丝不符合年纪的狡猾。他起身越过桌面朝他逼近，李东赫被吓得朝后抵在了卡座的靠背上。黄仁俊如同恶作剧的小恶魔轻笑一声，用暧昧的声线说道：</p><p>“所以我有那么一瞬间觉得我们是一样的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吃完饭已经快九点了，李东赫打包票黄仁俊这样规矩的孩子一定会被父母骂。他觉得自己今天可能是闲出屁了，不为自己偷车担心，为一个认识不到八个小时的人担心。</p><p>“不会的。”</p><p>黄仁俊却安慰他。</p><p>车稳稳停在黄仁俊家门口，一个看着和他们差不多大的男孩倚着栏杆。他站的地方背光，李东赫看不清他的长相。</p><p>黄仁俊将手搭在李东赫拉手刹的手上，柔软光滑的小手毫不嫌弃粗粝的手指，在凸起的骨节打圈。如同干裂大地上乍降的雨水，李东赫被揉得动心了。</p><p>“你会再来找我吗？”</p><p>不能否认，即便黄仁俊干干净净，一脸纯良无害。但他具备一切站街的素养。</p><p>神话里的莉莉丝。</p><p>李东赫被诱惑了，于是他说会的。</p><p>黄仁俊像是得到满意的答复，高高兴兴的下车去了。一走到门口便被那人搂住。看身影那个男孩想过来同他说话，却被黄仁俊拦下，撒着娇将人推进屋内。</p><p>回程的路段街灯忽闪，街上已经没什么人了。短暂的相遇像梦那样，他们同恋人一样度过了这一天的后半程。</p><p>除了牵手，拥抱，亲吻。</p><p>但其实李东赫想告诉黄仁俊其实他们不一样。</p><p>至少等他回家，他家门口不会有一个忍受夏夜冷风的人在等他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>李东赫食言了，那次告别后他再也没有遇到过黄仁俊，也没有去找他。</p><p>他们在第二年的春天才再次见面。</p><p>那天下午李东赫穿上礼服，笨拙地给自己打上领带。最后还是在李马克的帮助下打好，打完李马克还狠狠的拍了他的头。李马克表示是对他这头卷毛的不满，不过拍完后又帮他理好发型。</p><p>也许是被李马克打了，又或是本身他就对赴宴有抵触情绪，开车时他一路骂过去，下车前又被李马克训了一顿。李马克告诉他最近家里的生意在转型，搞房地产。李东赫没觉得一直做汽车生意有什么不好，李马克说他目光短浅。</p><p>那就短浅吧。李东赫有模有样的端着香槟穿梭在人群里填饱肚子。这是城里有名家族孩子的成年生日宴，也不过是打着名号的交际宴。</p><p>金发碧眼的年轻姑娘都喜欢他的肤色，分着趟同他搭讪。李马克负责交涉，他负责应付姑娘。完美的分工。</p><p>等到没什么可聊之后，他告别了姑娘，想去找李马克。这人正和宴会的中心，今天的寿星聊得欢乐。</p><p>寿星叫李帝努。明明和客人聊得开心，却死死管住身旁的家伙。他仿佛全身都是眼睛，那人一要离开保准会被拉回身边。</p><p>而那个被拉住的人则将眼睛放在李东赫身上。</p><p>黄仁俊的目光越过人群，准确的到达了他的位置。他看上去和之前没什么变化，个子可能长高了，又不算太高。骨架一如既往的小巧。在李东赫看来比在场所有的姑娘都要清秀。</p><p>他看自己多久了？李东赫不知道。</p><p>黄仁俊对再次掐着他胳膊的李帝努说了句什么，他只好松手，又转头恶狠狠的朝李东赫瞪了一眼。</p><p>像保护自己猎物的凶狠野兽。</p><p>李东赫自觉没做过什么对不起李帝努的事情，转身朝阳台走去。他没等多久，熟悉的声音在身后响起。</p><p>“你没来找我。”</p><p>黄仁俊一开口就是兴师问罪。</p><p>“你把我忘了，自己美丽的活着。”</p><p>黄仁俊步步逼近，将李东赫抵在栏杆上。</p><p>“李东赫！大骗子！”</p><p>黄仁俊紧紧贴着他的身体，提高音量对着他耳边吼道。</p><p>李东赫拿他没辙，举手投降。</p><p>“你想怎样？”</p><p>黄仁俊这才笑了。这个笑很熟悉，八个月前，在餐馆的那个夜晚他也见过。那么不会有好事发生的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黄仁俊带着李东赫顺着阳台的边缘跳下楼。这绝对是他此生最狼狈的下楼，黄仁俊却一副深谙此道的样子，轻轻松松落到地上。</p><p>李东赫一上车就脱了外套，后背已经湿透了。</p><p>黄仁俊说他怂，他反驳，还不是为了你。</p><p>这次他们只花了半小时就到海边了。李东赫有意绕到上次他们走错的海滩，并故意恐吓黄仁俊会把他推下海。</p><p>黄仁俊不在意，一挑眉告诉他，“那我们一起死吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你家到底是做什么生意的？”</p><p>“不知道，房地产吧，大概。”</p><p>李东赫一下懂了。</p><p>他又想到李帝努。脸上永远挂着和善的笑容，彬彬有礼的应酬前来道贺的人。真正的上流人，而不是18岁的孩子。</p><p>这样一比对，李东赫活像个乔装打扮后把公主拐走的海盗。</p><p>“李帝努和你什么关系？”</p><p>“异父异母的弟弟。”黄仁俊懒洋洋的解释。“但他和我没有任何关系。我的妈妈不会是他的妈妈，他的爸爸也不是我的爸爸。”他赌气般补充。</p><p>“扭曲的混合体。”</p><p>黄仁俊这么下结论。</p><p>原本缓和的气氛一下子到了低谷。</p><p>“放点音乐吧。”</p><p>李东赫斜眼去看黄仁俊的反应，低头在一通碟片里挑选，黄仁俊也上手挑。最后他们将一盘Funk金曲送进音响。</p><p>如果这附近有人，那现在的场景看上去一定非常诡异。两个西装革履的少年开着手机的手电在银色阿斯顿马丁里狂欢，配上复古的骤停打击乐在寂静的海边鬼哭狼嚎。涨起的潮水借着风吹进车里，他们含了满嘴的水与沙也还在继续。</p><p> </p><p>“不可思议。”</p><p>李东赫头嗨晕了，关了音响清理自己混沌的大脑。</p><p>“那你觉得我会听什么？”黄仁俊的嗓子哑了，费力的问道。</p><p>“不知道，肖邦、李斯特、德彪西？”</p><p>“哦，你知道德彪西。”</p><p>“我也学钢琴。”</p><p>闻言黄仁俊一下子将头埋在他怀里，像只猫一样蹭着他的胸膛。隔着薄薄的衬衫布料，李东赫被他毛茸茸的头发蹭得发痒，却没办法制止。一通乱蹭后，黄仁俊抬头，柔顺的黑发现在和李东赫的卷毛一样杂乱。他的脸上浮着不正常的红晕，娇滴滴的嘴唇嘟起，像是在索吻。</p><p>“怎么办，我更喜欢你了，李东赫。”</p><p>“那就喜欢我吧。”</p><p>李东赫并不不贪婪，对所有唾手可得的东西都是浅尝辄止。对别人的东西就更有分寸了。但在拥有黄仁俊的这个夜晚，他更想说：只喜欢我吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>那个私奔夜晚的终末，海滩管理员举着猎枪朝他们大骂。在匆忙回去的路上，李东赫接到了李马克的电话，对方气急败坏的问他去那里了。好在李东赫车技过硬，在事情败露前回到宴会厅。</p><p>衣冠不整的。</p><p>李东赫觉得那晚过后自己一定上了李帝努的黑名单。</p><p>他还是不敢去找黄仁俊，即便知道对方的准确住址。</p><p>于是黄仁俊就来找他了。</p><p>他来的时候李东赫在修一辆六七年产的雪铁龙。他刚拧完螺丝，滑床就被一股力量拖拽，他被拖出了车底。不等眼睛适应突兀的日光，黄仁俊的笑脸遮住太阳就出现在视野里。很奇怪，这个人像是不出汗的体质，在这样的天气里还穿衬衫长裤，戴着金丝边框眼镜，斯斯文文的。同满手机油灰头土脸的李东赫不一样。</p><p>李东赫洗了个澡，之后带黄仁俊去了地下车库。面对排列整齐的车，他大手一挥：“来选一辆吧。”</p><p>“都能开吗？”</p><p>“定期检修。”李东赫得意起来，将手里的车牌转得飞快。</p><p>黄仁俊在车库里绕了几圈，最终将手拍在在一辆老式甲壳虫的前车盖上。</p><p> </p><p>他们又将车停在了海边的老位置。一人一瓶冰可乐，在碰杯后畅快的喝下。初夏的阳光还不算强烈，却也是闷热。甲壳虫没有空调，但好在海风舒爽，也还能忍受。</p><p>“我上的是职业学校，这个暑假过后我就不上学了。”李东赫告诉他，手指在空中摇摆，“靠手艺吃饭。”</p><p>“你家人不管你？”</p><p>“他们甚至帮我安排汽车店的工作。”</p><p>“我真羡慕你，东赫，”黄仁俊说道，“真羡慕你。”</p><p>李东赫反问道：“你呢？”</p><p>“我要去市里的大学读书。”</p><p>李东赫笑了。所以他们不一样。</p><p>“今天是你的生日吧？”</p><p>黄仁俊没注意他的失落，自顾自的说话。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>生日这个词在李东赫听来已经是遥远的事情了，记得就给自己买块蛋糕，不记得就喝些酒。</p><p>“想做爱吗？”</p><p>“啊？”李东赫没忍住将可乐喷出来，白色的T恤染上褐色的黏腻液体，他忙拿纸巾擦拭。讲道理，他还挺喜欢这件T恤呢。</p><p>“你不会还是个处吧？”</p><p>黄仁俊眉眼弯弯，仿佛是在嘲笑他。李东赫一时吃瘪，鼓着嘴偏过头去。</p><p>这是事实，他没办法否认。</p><p>黄仁俊褪了裤子，快到李东赫还没反应过来，人就越过格挡跨坐到他身上。</p><p>表面上斯文的人果然可怕。</p><p>“知道我为什么选这辆车吗？”黄仁俊趴在他耳边说道，温热的呼吸吹得他耳朵痒痒的。</p><p>“它的车顶足够高。”</p><p>黄仁俊俯身去舔他的脖子，那里刚经历过可乐的洗礼，甜腻腻的。李东赫被动的接受他的服务，手放在纤细的腰旁边半天才敢收紧。</p><p>黄仁俊将手伸到臀部，挺费劲的拖拽什么，嘴里还发出些暧昧的喘息。黄仁俊将东西拔出来，李东赫看到了，那是个小玩具，尾端还镶嵌了一小颗闪着璀璨光芒的人造钻石。</p><p>李东赫这才意识到，这人有备而来。</p><p>“黄仁俊，你算计我。”</p><p>李东赫无奈，认命的被黄仁俊脱下裤子。下身早就在蹭弄下硬得发疼，黄仁俊扶着滚烫的柱状物坐了下去。肠道足够湿润柔软，轻松的吃下了他的性器。但下面的事显然他也不太会了，吃力的用膝盖撑住自己，缓慢的上下抽动。车内迅速升温，李东赫热得急躁，不满足于这种蹩脚的服务，掐住他的腰反客为主，大力的抽动起来。黄仁俊被顶弄得娇喘连连，却还是腻腻歪歪得想要更多。</p><p>“谁教你的？”</p><p>意乱情迷之中，李东赫问他。</p><p>“没有谁教。”</p><p>“疼吗？”</p><p>“是为东赫准备的，所以不疼。”</p><p>李东赫仰头去吻他，告诉他别这样准备了。黄仁俊问为什么。</p><p>他说我会心疼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>混熟后他们反而俗气了。虽然也会去海边，在大太阳下把皮肤晒得性感，但给他们的时间不多。所以一见面不提海，不提车，也不提Funk和德彪西，一碰面就吻到一起，随后滚到床上。</p><p>他们也开始吵架，吵来吵去总会绕到做爱上。李东赫抱怨黄仁俊拿走了他的初夜，黄仁俊嫌他小。</p><p>“你还和谁做过？”</p><p>“李帝努。”</p><p>“比我先还是后？”</p><p>“先……”黄仁俊解释，“他比你大呀。”又补充了一句，“那个也比你大。”</p><p>“为什么和他做？就是因为比我大？”李东赫把“大”字咬得很重。</p><p>黄仁俊沉默了片刻说道：“没忍住。”又想到什么忿忿不平起来，“但李帝努操完我还知道帮我清理，你呢？”</p><p>“你让李帝努操你吧，别来找我了。”李东赫停下动作从他身上爬起来，还未站稳便被扑倒。他们扭打到一起，黄仁俊辱骂着将他按住，“那今天我操你。”</p><p>“你想得美。”</p><p>李东赫翻身将人按在身下，发狠地咬上黄仁俊胸口粉红色的乳头。黄仁俊被咬得倒抽一口气，却还是顺从的承受。</p><p>今天做爱做得尤为艰难，他们大多数时间在打架。黄仁俊说什么也要将自己的阴茎插进李东赫的屁股里，李东赫不让，汽修出身，力气也大，陪黄仁俊打累了就将人翻身按在床上，从后面强硬的插入。肉体与肉体疯狂的拍打在一起，黄仁俊将头埋在枕头里，像只受伤的小动物一样惨叫。他的屁股很快红得像只水蜜桃。桃子的洞口现在被搅得滴出汁水，流到床单上。李东赫抹了一指白沫送到黄仁俊眼前，随后像个艺术家将它们均匀的涂在他的后背上。李东赫虽然不算大，却无师自通的有技巧，擅长去发掘一些敏感的地带，之后拼命的顶弄。</p><p>“东赫，我错了……”</p><p>黄仁俊受不了这种折磨，呻吟着求饶。李东赫不接受，一巴掌拍在本就通红的屁股上，在那里留下显眼的五指印。黄仁俊疼得一缩穴口，李东赫被激得缴枪泄了。</p><p>“你太快了，李东赫。”</p><p>黄仁俊慵懒地趴在床上，仿佛忘记时间那样嘲笑他。李东赫换了套之后附身去吻他，双眼通红，用沾满情欲的嗓音问道：“要再试一次吗？”</p><p> </p><p>黄仁俊不记得他们做了多久，只知道醒来时浑身酸痛，天全暗了。不过身上很干净，被单也很干净，李东赫终于长大了。他一睁眼李东赫就探过头来质问他：李帝努到底是你什么人？</p><p>“什么都不是。”</p><p>并不是脱口而出的回答，那么黄仁俊有在思考。但其实不过是黄仁俊刚醒来有些懵罢了。</p><p>这让李东赫不爽。</p><p>“那我是你什么人？我和他对你来说是不是都一样？”</p><p>话出口的瞬间李东赫就后悔了，这句话会把他们的关系搅乱。他一赌气翻过身不去看他。</p><p>黄仁俊也在努力的想。片刻之后，他摇头，将头贴在李东赫颤抖的背上，闷闷的说道：“你不一样。东赫，你不一样。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>李东赫靠着车，对面灯火通明的就是黄仁俊家。</p><p>车后座放着姆明和玫瑰，即将作为19岁生日礼物送出。但他后悔了，他没有勇气拿着这么个幼稚的东西走过人来人往的花园，递到心爱的人手上。</p><p>二楼的小阳台上不知何时站了人，李东赫眯着眼睛看了半天才发现那人是黄仁俊。</p><p>作为今晚的寿星，一个人孤零零的站在偏僻的阳台上，看着楼下狂欢的人群。</p><p>仿佛这不是他的生日。</p><p>就在李东赫看得入神时，黄仁俊也像是看到他那样，一时间四目相对。</p><p>有水落在李东赫鼻尖，院子里传来惊慌失措的喊叫。春日的雨来得急，雨滴由最初的几滴迅速密集，倾盆而下。</p><p>李东赫打包票那些烧烤全毁了，惋惜之余他反而有些幸灾乐祸。礼物是送不出了，他快速坐回车里，刚要转钥匙，却在这个动作前鬼迷神窍的又朝黄仁俊看了一眼。黄仁俊朝他挥手，李东赫打开雨刷示意他看到了。黄仁俊又朝他做了个停的手势，随后跑进屋去。</p><p>那个手势像是有魔力。李东赫觉得等了很久，也许只有一分钟，但对于他来说也是很久了。他不懂自己为什么要这么遵从黄仁俊。</p><p>在李东赫耐心耗尽的前一刻，黄仁俊冲过雨幕，快速钻进他的车里，并粗鲁的将包丢到后排的座位上。李东赫被他这顿操作吓懵了，他看着浑身湿透的黄仁俊，又看了看被水沾湿的座位，一时间不知道该先心疼哪个。湿漉漉的小美人脸色惨白，却还是有股令人怜惜的美感。李东赫从车门侧拿了块毛巾递给他。</p><p>“你买了玫瑰？”</p><p>黄仁俊看到车后的花。</p><p>“买给新女友的，本来给你送完生日礼物就要去开房。”</p><p>李东赫打算气他，但黄仁俊只是一瘪嘴，将玫瑰拿到手里嗅了嗅，“带我走吧。”他将花放在胸口上，心脏的位置。</p><p>“要去哪里？”李东赫不懂他的意思，手指点着方向盘问道。</p><p>“你去哪里我就去哪里。”</p><p>李东赫一怔，仿佛坐在他旁边的还是那个漂漂亮亮的小水手。</p><p>“不怕我把你卖了？”李东赫顺着说下去。</p><p>“随你。”</p><p>黄仁俊在毛巾上嗅了嗅，整张脸扭曲起来，一副嫌恶的样子。随后将毛巾丢给李东赫。</p><p>“你用它擦什么了，这味道真恶心。”</p><p>美好的回忆被打断，李东赫冷哼一声，将毛巾从头上拿下来。</p><p>“你妈的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李东赫和黄仁俊去了州的东南部，一个同样靠海的小城。他们将积蓄放到一起，租了个房子。只有一间卧室，黄仁俊不太喜欢，李东赫无所谓，也方便他随时兽性大发。</p><p>李东赫没问黄仁俊离家出走的原因，也不想知道。李东赫问他不去上学吗？黄仁俊说不去了。他找了个画室的工作，每天带小孩开开心心。</p><p>搭伙过日子起初磕磕绊绊，但他们却默契的不为琐事吵架。当然，除了做爱，在谁插谁的问题上打架。</p><p>李东赫又一次打赢了黄仁俊，骑在他身上耀武扬威。可黄仁俊却不再挣扎，只是大力的喘息。他将人翻过来，黄仁俊的脸涨得通红，拼命指着床头柜。</p><p>“把那个白色的东西给我。”</p><p>李东赫忙拿过将东西塞进他手里。这东西不久前就出现在家里，他还不知道是做什么用。</p><p>不过现在他知道了。这是他只有在影视剧里见过的情景。黄仁俊用力将气雾剂吸入，在一阵吸气宛如获得新生。</p><p>“现在没事了。”</p><p>黄仁俊恢复了常态，风轻云淡的将东西放回原处。仿佛这个病不是得在自己身上。</p><p>“继续吧。”</p><p>黄仁俊伸手握住李东赫因为受惊而疲软下去的性器，好脾气的提议道：“要不我帮你口吧。”</p><p>黄仁俊刚要低头，却被一股力量推倒。</p><p>“你又怎么了。”</p><p>黄仁俊不满的嚷着。李东赫面无表情的将人按在床上盖好被子，发号施令：</p><p>“睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李东赫联系了李帝努，和他说了黄仁俊的情况。李帝努说他的哮喘很久没犯了，并提出要将人带走。出于对黄仁俊的尊重，他让李东赫先回家通知。</p><p>“李帝努找到我们了。”李东赫靠在门框边同他说道。“仁俊，你得和他走。”</p><p>彼时黄仁俊正忙着为明天的工作做画册，闻言只是哼了一声。</p><p>李东赫随性惯了，但黄仁俊不一样。</p><p>“你的病不能拖。”</p><p>“我会没事的，只是水土不服罢了！”</p><p>“仁俊……”李东赫还想劝他。</p><p>“我不走。”</p><p>黄仁俊将笔摔在桌上冲他大吼，眼眶通红，一副誓死不从的样子。李东赫拗不过他，拎上皮衣摔门出去。</p><p>黄仁俊理所当然的认为李东赫和李帝努一样，等李东赫回来，他屈尊撒个娇就可以解决这个矛盾。</p><p>一个小时后，李东赫回来了。身后是李帝努和他带来的保镖。</p><p>黄仁俊带的东西很少，简单的收拾后就走了。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>黄仁俊出门前忍不住问道。李东赫试着表现得像个始乱终弃的恶人。</p><p>“把你交出去还有赏金拿，何乐而……”不为。</p><p>话没说完，门被重重关上。</p><p>李东赫拎过一把椅子坐下，将脸埋在手掌里。</p><p>他看到床上那只黄仁俊爱不释手的白色河马没被带走。</p><p>楼下传来一阵钝响，随后有人在大喊，是熟悉的声音。</p><p>他喊，胆小鬼。</p><p>泪水顺着指缝溢出，在昏暗的异乡房间里，不到19岁的李东赫忍不住放声大哭。</p><p>他被一个人留在这里了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>李东赫家后来没搞成房地产生意，而是投资了一家手机公司。他们在变迁的时代了狠狠捞了一笔。李马克转头去搞IT，同各个科技大亨交涉。李东赫搞不懂什么源码什么程序，于是接手了起家的汽车生意。一心钻研他的汽车。</p><p>他有时也会梦到黄仁俊，梦到他们第一次见面，他像只关久了的笼中鸟那般，迫不及待的飞到广阔的天地里。</p><p>也总是梦到他们做爱，但接踵而来的是噩梦。黄仁俊发病的那日他至今都记得。如果那只药递迟了一秒，黄仁俊就会死在他面前。他后知后觉的知道害怕，于是噩梦也缠上了他。</p><p>李东赫估摸着这时候黄仁俊应该已经毕业了。但李东赫还是不敢去找他。</p><p>黄仁俊是真正自由的生命体，会永远闪耀的活着。</p><p>而他李东赫，黄仁俊说的没错，是个胆小鬼。</p><p>一直是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黄仁俊很难去定性他和李东赫的关系。在外人看来就是两个毫不相干的人走到一起。但他想过，他们是相爱的关系。因为相爱着所以李东赫在那时候将他推开了。</p><p> </p><p>他后来也拿了驾照，驱车在夏日傍晚的街道上飞驰，却怎么也没有当初的自由。</p><p>或许是长大了，失去了年少的心潮澎湃。每到这时他就会想李东赫，想他会不会开着他的黑色别克，意气风发的在十字街头呼朋唤友，却一个人也叫不上车。</p><p> </p><p>在黄仁俊每一个寡寡郁欢的时候，李帝努都会问是否恨他？他摇头。恨李东赫吗？他也摇头。</p><p> </p><p>黄仁俊想清楚了，李东赫是野性与纯洁的矛盾体。</p><p> </p><p>所以他不怪他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p>李东赫有想过他们的重逢，但绝不是这样的。</p><p>李东赫的车抛锚了，没有工具，汽修出身的他只能干站在路边等拖车。</p><p>位置很巧，皇后糖果店。这家店在多年后的今天仍开着，并且依旧受孩子们欢迎。</p><p>黄仁俊从店里走出来，提着一小袋糖果，从视觉上看没有以前那包大。又或许是他们都长大了。</p><p>在他出门的瞬间他们对视，黄仁俊手里的袋子掉到地上，蹦出了几颗糖。还没等李东赫可惜，他便被紧紧抱住。</p><p>仿佛没有过去，没有恩怨。</p><p> </p><p>“你的哮喘好了？”</p><p>“算好吧。”</p><p>“什么叫算？”</p><p>“带我走吧。”</p><p>黄仁俊不依不饶，同他撒娇。</p><p>“李帝努会杀了我的。”李东赫从烟盒里抽了只烟，本想潇洒的点上却发现打火机没油了。</p><p>“管他呢。”</p><p>黄仁俊在口袋里掏了掏，拿出只打火机给李东赫点上火。他们在街头，蔚蓝的天空下，缭绕的烟气里接了个吻。</p><p>“你他妈什么时候开始抽薄荷烟了。”</p><p>黄仁俊被呛到了，止不住的咳嗽。</p><p>“那你什么时候有打火机了？”</p><p>“我也不知道。”</p><p>李东赫吐着烟圈，将表情藏在这些白色遮挡物后。</p><p>“你应该还记得以前和我在一起是怎样的。”</p><p>“所以呢？”黄仁俊歪头给了他一个和善的微笑，“不会的，李东赫，你相信我。”</p><p>李东赫也笑了，他知道他是怎么都不能说服黄仁俊了。</p><p>那么，只好。</p><p>“愿意和我私奔吗？我体弱多病的公主殿下。”</p><p>黄仁俊显然对这个称呼不满意，咒骂了一声低下头。李东赫以为他反悔了，斟酌着话语给他开脱。但黄仁俊很快抬头了，脸上是从未有过的神情。</p><p>坚定又无所畏惧。</p><p>“我愿意。”</p><p> </p><p>「他们还有很多青春可以挥霍。」</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>从李帝努视角写应该是个悲伤的故事。事实上这个角色名是摇骰子摇出来的，本质工具人。在这里给李帝努滑跪道歉。<br/>一直很想写的搜美的故事，但感觉烂尾了。害……<br/>本文的地名，设定都是我编的。但是取样大概是二十一世纪初的美国，大概，嗯。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>